Forlorn
Log Title: Forlorn Characters: '' Blast Off, Goth ''Location: Polyhex Date: ''1/8/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Goth finds Blast Off in the place where Shockwave's supposed abandoned lab is, and the two take a moment to just.. enjoy the darkness. As logged by: Goth Former Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex Goth has time before Glit starts making repairs to his frame with proper parts, so with that time, he's decided to sneak off to Polyhex during the down time, to scout out where Shockwave's old lab was likely to be at.. He'd carefully slink into the old area, looking around... Not as much heat as Darkmount, that was for sure, was dark though, thankfully he could see in the dark like the proper bat he was! His optics switching from primarily black, to primarily green as he swapped too his nightvision, as he slowly made his way in on all fours.. Being weary of things that could cause further injury to his already rough looking frame. You have to be wary of what lies in the dark... Goth knows this, being a creature of the dark himself. Other beings lurk in the shadows. The reasons vary- some hunt for prey, some seek refuge, others simply seek the silence and isolation the comforting caress of the absence of light can provide. It might be the latter reason a certain sniper, quite comfortable in the darkness, stands, leaning against a pillar and gazing up towards where he can see the stars shine above. Blast Off is silent and still, a blackened silhouette whose dark browns, purples, and grays allow him to blend into the shadows well. He's not as adapted as Goth to this environment, but as a sniper he knows it well. But purple biolights, accentuated by violet optics, are the one thing to give him away, and there's a flash as the shuttleformer turns his head towards where Goth enters the area. Did he see Goth, or just sense something, or is it something else entirely? Whatever the case, his gaze remains towards Goth's direction but he has yet to say anything. He simply stares into the darkness. Goth's ears twitch forward, and remained pointed at Blast off's direction, and freezes still for a moment, his green optic glow may stick out in the darkness, but his darker red Bio-lights would be harder to spot... Though Goth likely had a better time making out Blast Off with his Nightvision, then Blast Off did looking at him. It would be a moment before Goth finally says something, ensuring he wasn't going to be /shot./ "....Blast Off." he says in his propper, but mixed accented voice. Indeed, Blast Off isn't looking directly where the bat is-perhaps it was just happenstance, perhaps it was one of those odd 'senses' one gets time to time. He tenses slightly when his name is spoken out loud, trigger hand twitching instinctively. Voices in the dark can be trouble when you're a soldier- but he knows that voice and his frame relaxes again. "Goth." The shuttleformer doesn't bother asking why the bat's here, just nods and looks back up at the stars. Goth sits up for a moment, before shifting back to all fours and clicks his way over to the shuttle, letting out a huff, before plopping down beside the larger bot, before looking up at the night sky above, the faint rose-violet glow of the innermost energon in the crystalin cube, that was on a necklace, around Goth's neck, was peeking out from the center of Goth's chassis mane. "...Forlorn?" He'd ask simply, as if it was no issue. The shuttle glances over as the bat settles in near him, arms crossed as he otherwise gazes starward. Goth's comment, however, gains another look as Blast Off appears mildly taken aback. "Forlorn? About what?" "That is the question, isn't it?" Goth would ask with a tilt of his helm as he looks up at him, crossing his wings over the other as he got comfortable there. "...After all, one doesn't hide away in an abandoned complex to look at the stars for only few reasons, one to enjoy stargazing, or to contemplate one's thoughts." Blast Off blinks at that, pausing a moment before rolling his shoulders back as he looks skyward again. One wing elevon twitches slightly before he quiets and simply gazes up in silence. Seems the shuttleformer isn't one to fill in empty space with empty words. Eventually, though, he rolls his head to the side, getting out a crick in his neck. "Perhaps. But sometimes one simply wants to get away for awhile. Get away from *people*, mostly. People are generally annoying and noisy and it gets hard to think with all that meaningless chatter. I didn't feel like a full-fledged space flight, so..." He shrugs. "Here I am." Goth gives a simple nod, not pushing him as he looks up at the stars above... He knits his ridges, and brings out the Crystalin cube with the soft glowing energon on the inside, he looks down at it softly in thought, a slight smile forming. "So, to enjoy the stargazing then." He'd nod simply. "Yes." Blast Off nods, seemingly pleased about not being pressed further. He glances down at the medic, eying the cube, and lifts an optic ridge. There's another long pause before he decides to speak. "And what brings you here? That?" he asks, nodding towards the cube. Goth glances over then back down. "Mostly came to see what was left of this place, see if there was anything I could make of it but... well.." He'd look down at the cube. "...It is a nice place, does allow one to think clearly.. like about what ones lost mate, maybe doing if they live." he'd nod, keeping it safely in his hands, before looking back up to Blast Off calmly. Blast Off looks down quietly, listening. There's a tiny flicker as Goth mentions a lost mate and his head tilts slightly. "Lost mate?" Goth nods, looking back up. "My ah.. Conjux, Dustoff." He'd elaborate, before glancing back. "...Was in stasis for over 6 million years on that planet, and what I cannot seem to find anything on him.. but then again it has been over 6 million years.." Goth would frown, his ears falling back. "It is...easy, to assume the worst, given the time expanse." Now the shuttleformer's optics *definitely* flicker and he looks even more taken aback than before, as if caught in a terrible faux pas. "I..." Blast Off clears his throat, looking away, "I did not mean to pry into... sensitive matters." Goth chuffs. "Quite alright, this old bat is the one that started bothering you." He'd smile softly. "...Hmmph, have found no information regarding his whereabouts or if he lives so..." Goth would nod simply before looking back. "...Can only hope the worst hasn't happened... as I suppose that is the worst, as opposed to nothing." "Hmm." Blast Off returns to his usual aloof, silent demeanor, arms still crossed as he now looks off into the distance facing forward. He seems to remain thinking for awhile before glancing back towards the stars. "I'd almost think knowing the worst happened would be better than not knowing at all..." His face, what's visible of it, seems to scrunch slightly in a frown and he looks back to Goth. "I... simply mean, I hope you find out, whatever happened, someday." There's another long pause before he asks, "What did he look like?" "...I do not know, I would.. Not be happy to find if he may of suffered at the hands of the D.J.D..." Goth says softly, but nods in understanding. "As do I... as.. I do not think I will be able to move on, until I do." he'd sigh. Goth would think a moment. "A pale sandy color, black cross on his shoulder, black decepticon badge, red optics, he has an alt of a ATV Rover." Goth explains. "Worked as a medic and Search and rescue." The unexpected mention of the DJD draws an unguarded flinch from the Combaticon... seems he's not too fond of them, either. Blast Off huffs softly, rolling his broad shoulders back again before looking towards the sky. "Ah. Does not ring a bell, sorry. I've seen many things across the universe, many places, many people, but nothing of him." He adds quietly, "If I ever do, I shall inform you." "I would appreciate such." Goth says softly, looking up at the sky above, merely appreciating Blast Off's presence, even if it is spent in silence... The sky Light was nice, he was definitely going to keep it, if allowed to use the area. "...No one else I'd rather be stuck with." Goth says softly, closing his optics. The silence is nice. Blast Off is a quiet fellow, really, when not pontificating or otherwise informing others of his magnificence and all. As for Goth, he actually finds himself feeling...something. Sorry for him? Is that what this is? Surely not, he's far too reserved and intelligent to ever let soppy, useless emotions affect him in such... *romantic* sorts of notions as the desire to see someone find their 'true love'. No, of course *he* wouldn't, but... he could see how someone *would*, is all. Yes. That's it. He allows himself a small noise, a sort of *hmm* of acknowledgement, and nods his head briefly before returning to look to the stars. His actual desire, to learn a bit more about Deathsaurus here, will probably have to wait. For now, he contents himself with that silence and finds he doesn't actually mind the company, here in the shadows under the stars. Category:Logs Category:2020